Some products such as snack foods are generally sold in pillow packages (vertical pillow, horizontal pillow) manner. In many cases, product-enclosed bags are arranged and sold on display racks in stores. However, in such cases, each and every bag had to be placed on the racks by hand, and the display place for sale was restricted to the given racks.
A known display method for product sale, called strip bag display requires no display rack. The strip bag display provides, as shown in FIG. 1, an arrangement in which a plurality of products are attached to a tape material with a prescribed width, called a display strip, and suspended. This display form needs no display rack and enables display and sale at any place, such as a place beside a register of a store, and a front desk area of a hotel.
Conventionally, as a display strip, those to which product-enclosed bags are attached by pressure sensitive adhesive force of the pressure sensitive adhesive tapes, such as those which comprise pressure sensitive adhesive tapes or those which are produced by previously punching holes in prescribed positions of tapes made of paper or resins and attaching pressure sensitive adhesive tapes from the rear face sides, have been employed. Such display strips are advantageous in that products can be attached again after once attached products are detached.
However, these display strips had a problem that it was difficult to automate a step of attaching product-enclosed bags to the display strips by an apparatus. That is, in the case it was tried to automate the attachment step for the display strips while the pressure sensitive adhesive tapes being exposed, the display strips were stuck to rollers and the like in passing through an apparatus to make it impossible to feed tapes as desired. On the other hand, in the case the pressure sensitive adhesive faces were covered with releasing sheets and the like, the work of attaching products consequently became complicated to make the automation difficult. Further, there was another problem that dust and stains were stuck to the surfaces of the adhesive tapes to worsen the appearance.
Against this problem, a display strip, of which a heat seal layer is formed on one side, is proposed so that product-enclosed bags may be directly attached by heat sealing. With such display strips, it is very easy to continuously automate a series of steps of attaching the product-enclosed bags to the display strips and enclosing a product in a bag. However, such heat seal type display strips required a sealer and the like for attaching products again after products were detached and it was difficult to work this for stores.